


To the Moon and Back

by FelicityCleone



Series: After Off-Shoots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Middle School, Multi, and Yukio doesn't like it, annoying crushes, everyone finds Yukiko pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityCleone/pseuds/FelicityCleone
Summary: If you are to love, love as the moon loves. It does not steal the night—it only unveils the beauty of the dark.Everyone is in love with the moon, and it drives a certain snow kitten insane.Part 5 of After Off-Shoots (so…is this an AU of an AU?)





	To the Moon and Back

“The moon is a loyal companion.  
It never leaves. It’s always there, watching, steadfast, knowing us in our light and dark moments, changing forever just as we do. Every day it’s a different version of itself. Sometimes weak and wan, sometimes strong and full of light. The moon understands what it means to be human.  
Uncertain. Alone. Cratered by imperfections.”

Kuroo Yukiko’s voice filled the room as she read the passage in clear, unaccented English for Literature class, and Kuroo Yukio couldn’t help but let out an annoyed huff when everyone applauded her at the end of the final sentence. The bedhead, who just presented as an alpha about two months ago (earlier than most of his peers, he would like to add smugly) cannot, for the life of him, understand how his evil fraternal twin of a sister suddenly got popular in the first year of middle school.

_Way too popular_ , the young alpha grumbled internally as he watched his sister being approached by the blonde transfer student from Russia as soon as the bell rang for lunch break. What was his name again? _Yuri Purisetsuki? Yurio?_ Whatever, it was crazy, the way everyone seemed to know his sister. He even overheard some of his senpai in the volleyball team talk about a certain _cute blonde megane with long legs_ and just dispersed quickly as soon as he announced his arrival at the school gym.

Suspicious. Very suspicious.

“So Kuroo-san, I was wondering if you had plans for Saturday?” Yuri _Purisetsuki_ was telling his sister with an obvious red tint on his pale cheeks that Yukio had to _scoff_ at the sight.

He watched on as Yukiko smiled what he calls her Future Student Council President Smile™ #4, what could aptly be described as _slightly apologetic but actually internally cringing_. It is a smile that his sister often uses when Aunt Saeko tells them to pose for a picture with their cousins every time they visit Uncle Aki and his family in Osaka during school holidays. He couldn’t make out what his sister had told the boy, but judging on the way his shoulders slightly slumped, he was sure Yukiko gave him her usual _I’m-sorry-but-my-parents-forbid-me-to-go-anywhere-without-Yuki_ spiel. The way _Purisetsuki_ glared at him when the blonde boy caught him looking at them cemented his hunch.

_Tsk. Pathetic._

He gave the boy a condescending smirk (the one that prompts his dad to say _I told you to be less mean towards other people when the twins are around, babe!_ ) before trotting happily to his sister who handed him their usual Kuroo Tetsurou’s love-filled bento™ with a glare that killed his joke before it can even open his mouth before heading off first towards the school building’s rooftop area.

***

“Hey Masa-kun.” Yuki asked aloud one Saturday afternoon as he and the freckled young alpha were practicing receives in the latter’s backyard. Yukiko and their other childhood friend, perpetually bored Bokuto Keiko were in the back porch, annoying the life out of another childhood friend (and Yukio’s best friend) Daishou Ringo who refused to play volleyball with the boys because he had a boss battle to win. Whatever that one is.

“Yes?” Yamaguchi Masato replied with a grunt as he bended low to receive a pass from the bedhead. “What is it?”

He heard the awkward sound of the ball as it came in contact with his arms, signifying a poor receive. True enough, the ball went to the back porch where the girls were busily braiding Ringo’s blonde-brown hair much to the boy’s annoyance which he channelled into his game, pushing the buttons with more force than necessary.

“Yuki!” His twin glowered at him and threw the ball at his head. “We could’ve been hurt here! You guys stay further away!”

It was impressive how a thin and lanky girl like her could look as intimidating as their mommy. He was still nursing his pounding head when Masa-kun came over with a laugh.

“Nice receive.” The boy said, ruffling his hair like the older brother that he is in their little group. “We should stop now or else your sister would skin us alive.”

“Do you think Yukko is pretty?” He asked, and watched a blush creep up the older boy’s cheeks. _Oh no._

“Yukiko?” Masato seemed to have suddenly found the grass at their feet very interesting. “Of course she is— _uh_ , I mean the boys in my class think. Yeah, that’s what they—not that I don’t think she isn’t but—

“She’s very popular among the boys in our class, too.” He said begrudgingly, wondering just what it is about Yukiko that everyone found really interesting. “They’re obviously blind, Keiko-chan is prettier.”

(There was a loud indignant _Hey I heard that!_ followed by a _Thank you, Yuki-kun_ from the back porch, mingling with some weird game sounds from Ringo’s handheld device.)

***

On Monday, Yukio was approached by the captain of the swim team, asking him what Yukiko’s favorites are.

On Tuesday, the second-year class representative asked him if Yukiko likes crème brulee, and _I wonder if you can give this to her, Kuroo-san?_ The poor snow kitten stood in the hallway for quite a long time, looking at the little box that the boy pushed onto his arms before he promptly dashed away. (He ate it without telling Yukko and endured a stomach ache in secret.)

On Wednesday a timid girl with brown pigtails came up to him shyly right after volleyball practice (where he had to endure all the teasing from his teammates) only to hand him a sealed envelope _for his sister_. He had never felt so unpopular until that day.

On Thursday Tachibana from the soccer team asked him if he would like to go watch a movie on Saturday. The rest of the volleyball team did not tease him, but Yukio swore to punch the annoying grins from their faces afterwards.

“What?” He barked out at the ace of the soccer team, not even hiding the confusion on his face. “You want to go watch a movie with _me_?” He was sure this guy was an alpha.

“Well, Yukiko-san said she’s not allowed to go out without you.”

Damn all the blind people in this school and their crazy fascination for the moon.

On Friday he talked to his dad about it.

“Is there something bothering you, snow kitten?” The smell of pine wafted through his nose as the neurosurgeon handed him the plate that he needs to dry. The two alphas were in charge of the dishwashing on Friday nights.

“Daddy, do you think Yukko is scary?” He said, wiping the plate with a clean cloth.

“Of course, Yuki.” His father responded without skipping a beat. “Her mood swings are a force to be reckoned with. Why?”

“She’s grumpy and she’s bossy and she’s a complete monster when she’s woken up earlier than she’d like.”

His father seemed to find that funny. “That she is.”

“Do you think she’s pretty?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think she’s smart?”

“Her father is smart, so yes.” (Yukio certainly rolled his eyes at that.) “Really, snow kitten, what’s with all these questions?”

“She’s very popular in school.”

His father looked at him warmly. “Aw, is the little kitten jealous? Don’t worry, I’m sure a lot of people like you too, Yuki. Your mom and I do, for starters.”

“I’m so not jealous!” He huffed, ducking to avoid his father’s attempt at enclosing him with a hug. “It’s just become so annoying lately, her popularity. She’s been asked out three times this week.”

“What?” The older alpha roared, causing both Yukiko and Kei to dash to the kitchen to check on them.

***

The next Monday, the Kuroo twins came to school on their father’s car, with said father glaring at everyone who even dared to look the blonde girl’s way.

“Just what did you do, Kuroo Yukio?” The girl hissed at her smirking brother as they walked through the school gates.

The young alpha just laughed as he draped an arm over his twin. “Nothing.”


End file.
